Aku dan Abangku
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: Kirana a.k.a Indonesia diminta oleh nation-nation lain untuk membawa dua orang anak Indonesia ke gedung World Meeting! Sempat menolak karena ada kemungkinan rahasia mereka semua sebagai personifikasi akan ketahuan tapi semua personifikasi yang ada di gedung itu bersikeras. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Ratna POV**

Nama gue Ratna, seorang anak perempuan walaupun gue masih mencari tahu kebenaran tentang gender gue (cewek apa cowok), kelas 9 dan sekarang lagi masa-masa nunggu pengumuman PPDB SMA, kalo umur ya 15. Gue punya abang namanya Yono, gue manggilnya "Banyon" singkatan dari Abang Yono, agak-agak mirip sama nama penyemprot buat matiin nyamuk tapi, biarin deh toh abang gue juga gak gitu mempermasalahkan. Suatu hari, gue lagi main poker di kelas bersama dengan temen-temen gue dan tiba-tiba ada cecungut dari kelas lain yang bilang kalu gue dipanggil sama Bu Kirana, guru Bahasa Indonesia sekaligus wali kelas gue, ada apaan nih? Apa jangan-jangan acara gue dan Banyon yang berenang di Bunderan HI itu ketahuan lagi?!

* * *

"**Aku dan Abangku, Diajak."**

Warning : OC, OOC, typo(s), country and human name used!, gaje, alur berantakkan dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**OC © Guardian of Mineral**

Summary : Kirana a.k.a Indonesia diminta oleh _nation-nation _lain untuk membawa dua orang anak Indonesia ke gedung _World Meeting_! Sempat menolak karena ada kemungkinan rahasia mereka semua sebagai personifikasi akan ketahuan tapi semua personifikasi yang ada di gedung itu bersikeras. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

* * *

Semuanya berawal dari sini, dari kelas gue...

"_Two pair_!" kata salah satu anak dari 4 anak yang main kartu.

"_Pair_ melulu lo!" kata sebelahnya.

"Terserah gue dong!"

"Eh, elo semua masih inget gak sama berita yang sempet bikin gempar dunia tahun lalu?" tanya anak yang ketiga.

"Emang tentang apaan?" Gue adalah orang yang malas untuk mengingat suatu berita padahal abang gue demen yang namanya gunting-gunting koran terus berita-beritanya dia kliping.

"Itu loh, yang katanya kalau di tiap negara itu ada personifikasinya itu." Kata anak yang ketiga. "Gue kemarin bongkar lemari nemu korannya."

"Kalo gak salah, itu katanya cuman bohong doang kan." Kata anak yang tadi mengeluarkan _Pair_. "Kan kata kepala pemerintahan tiap negara di seluruh dunia bilang kalau itu cuman gosip."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak dari kelas lain muncul di depan pintu. "Ratna ada gak?"

"Ada." Gue melihat ke arah temen gue dari kelas lain. "Ada apaan?"

"Elo dipanggil sama Bu Kirana."

SING! DUAR! – tiba-tiba ada meteor yang jatuh dari langit. "Serius?!"

"Iye! Buruan." Kata anak itu, gue pun berjalan keluar. "Palingan acara elo sama abang lo yang berenang di Bunderan HI itu ketahuan."

Gue mendengus. "Diem aja deh lo!"

~(-o-)~

Seinget gue, terakhir kali gue dipanggil sama tuh guru yaitu pas gue dan Banyon berantem sama sekumpulan anak SMA yang waktu itu dengan seenaknya malakkin banyak orang. Waktu itu gue terpaksa melakukan suatu aksi pembelaan diri bersama abang, pas gue mau melancarkan aksi terakhir gue dengan efek-efek angin yang berhembus mengikuti laju tangan yang mau mukul tuh anak SMA, ada sesosok tangan yang menghentikkan tangan gue, pas gue nengok ke orang yang udah menghentikkan aksi heroik gue dan ternyata itu adalah Bu Kirana.

Agak-agak gondok begitu tau.

Setelah acara tatap-menatap selama lima detik, beliau langsung membentak semua anak SMA itu untuk pergi dan menyeret gue dan Banyon pergi dari situ. Dan elo semua harus tau satu hal, cengkramannya kuat banget men. Gue curiga, jangan-jangan Bu Kirana itu adalah _Grand Finalist _L-Men atau beliau pernah berantem sama petinju kelas dunia itu?

Buat yang masih mikir soal gue dan Banyon berenang di Bunderan HI, itu gara-gara maen DoD (_Dare or Dare) _disana.

~(-o-)~

Di ruangan Kirana atau sang personifikasi Indonesia yang sedang menerima telepon dari Amerika...

"_America, kau yakin soal ide semua personifikasi itu?_"

**[**Don't worry, Nesia!_ Mereka kan hanya menginap di gedung ini selama dua minggu._**]**

"_Bisakah kau jelaskan, kenapa semua personifikasi negara memintaku untuk membawa dua anak rakyatku untuk datang ke gedung world meeting?_"

_**[**__Agar gedung ini menjadi sedikit lebih ramai, mungkin?_**]**

"_Hey! Tidak dengan membawa dua orang anak kesana saja, gedung itu sudah lebih ramai daripada suasana di Tanah Abang!_" bentak Nesia. "_Lagipula, itukan aneh membawa dua manusia ke tempat personifikasi negara! Tidak bisakah, kau bertanya kepada England maksud dan tujuan ide mereka semua ini?! Biasanya dia yang tahu tentang hal rinci seperti itu._"

**[**_England bilang, tujuan dari ide ini juga untuk latihan berkomunikasi dengan rakyat secara langsung._**]**

"_Lalu menjadikan rakyatku kelinci percobaan, begitu?_"

**[**Come on, Nesia_! Rakyatku yang pernah berkunjung ke tempatmu bilang kalau rakyatmu itu enak kalau diajak bicara._**]**

"_Tapi, Ameri—_"

TOK TOK! – suara pintu diketuk.

"_Sudah dulu ya, America. Bye."_

**[**_BYE NESIA!_**]**

"Ya, masuk!"

KREEEEK! – Pintu pun dibuka. "Ibu manggil saya?"

"Iya Ratna, duduk dulu. Ada yang mau ibu bicarakan." Kata Bu Kirana mempersilahkan.

Gue duduk di kursi di depan meja Bu Kirana, pertama-tama gue mau menjelaskan soal kejadian absurb bin sial yang gue alamin. "Kalau tentang saya sama abang yang berenang di Bunderan HI itu gara-gara main DoD ya bu."

"Bukan kok. Bukan soal itu yang mau ibu bicarakan, kamu udah parno aja." Kata Bu Kirana sambil senyum. Menurut ibu sendiri? Gimana gue enggak parno soal itu. "Orangtua kamu ada dirumah?"

"Ortu saya lagi dinas di luar kota, adanya paling abang di rumah lagi libur kuliah."

"Begitu. Hari ini ibu mau ke rumah kamu. Soalnya masalah ini harus dibicarakan sama anggota keluargamu juga."

JEGER! Kepala gue langsung meletus begitu nge-denger. Harus dibicarakan sama anggota keluarga juga, gue langsung berpikiran buruk pada saat itu juga, jangan-jangan tulisan 'LULUS' yang ada di kertas pengumuman seminggu yang lalu itu cuman boongan doang dan gue sebenernya gak lulus! Atau sebenarnya gue adalah _mutant_ yang sedang dicari oleh FBI dan CIA! Tangan gue langsung meraba kancing seragam, oh untung masih kekancing semua.

Gue mencoba untuk meminta Bu Kirana menjelaskan perihal yang ingin dibicarakan disini aja. "Jangan dirumah bu. Emangnya apa yang mau ibu bicarain?"

"Pokoknya penting!" kata Bu Kirana. "Nanti jam sebelas kita berangkat ya ke rumah kamu."

"I-Iya bu."

Mampus.

Satu kata, enam huruf dan dua suku kata yang benar-benar menggambarkan keadaan gue sekarang ini. Gue keluar dari tuh ruangan dan langsung berlari ke lapangan. Di tengah-tengah beberapa anak kelas 7 dan 8 yang lagi main, gue bersimpuh sambil berteriak 'KENAPA?!'. Pada saat itu gue berharap ada cowok macho, keren, pinter menghampiri gue dan mata kita bertemu, lalu dia menyatakan cinta ke gue dan gue hidup bahagia selamanya, yeah terlalu berharap itu gak baik.

~(-o-)~

Sekitar jam sebelas, gue mengantarkan Bu Kirana ke rumah dengan sepeda. Untung nih negara udah ada kemajuan tapi masih jadi negara berkembang, udah gak ada macet lagi, jalanan udah pada mulus semua sampe kadang-kadang gue kepleset di aspal saking mulusnya. Yah paling yang masih harus dirubah adalah tingkah laku anak-anak ABG yang masih labil...

...termasuk gue.

**Ratna POV END**

"Ini bu, rumah saya." Kata Ratna sambil memparkirkan sepedanya di halaman rumah dan langsung membuka pintu. "Abang! Adek pulang!"

"Abang kamu masuk jurusan mana?" tanya Nesia sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Ilmu politik bu." Ratna pun masuk ke dalam kamar abangnya. "Banyon! Bangun bang! Ada Bu Kirana."

"Bu Kirana? Wali kelas kamu kan, tumben dateng ke rumah."

"Katanya mau ngomong sama abang, itu udah nungguin. Pake baju buruan bang!" kata Ratna sambil keluar dari kamar abangnya. "Ibu mau minum apa?"

"Yang ada aja." Jawab Nesia yang sekarang telah duduk di sofa. Anak perempuan itu masuk ke dalam dapur sementara kakak laki-lakinya keluar dari kamar. "Kamu udah besar aja, Yono."

"Hehehehehe, kaget ya bu?" tanya Yono sambil menyalami Nesia dan duduk di sofa yang berlawanan.

"Rambutmu... panjang?" kata Nesia ketika melihat rambut anak laki-laki itu yang dikuncir satu.

"Iya bu. Saya ganti _image_." Kata Yono sambil nyengir.

"Abang tiap tahun ganti _image_ bu." Ratna datang sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering, dia lalu menaruhnya di meja. "Jadi—" Ratna duduk di sebelah kakaknya. "—apa yang mau ibu bicarakan?"

"Begini, ibu ingin mengajak kalian ke luar negri bersama ibu selama 2-3 minggu, bagaimana?" tanya Nesia.

_Hening..._

**Ratna POV**

Ke. Luar. Negri. Gue perlu mengerti kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Bu Kirana. Tapi, yang gue tau abang mengangguk setuju setelah itu dia pingsan.

"ABANG!"

**Ratna POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai! Jadi fanfic ini menceritakan tentang seorang kakak-adik yang diajak ke gedung _World Meeting_ dan bagaimanakah keseharian mereka selama disana bersama dengan personifikasi-personifikasi negara yang absurb itu?. Oh iya, Alfred! HBD!

Alfred : Thanks Thor! Kapan mau dirayain ulang tahun aku?

Entar di fanfic yang satunya lagi.

Btw, RnR ya?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Aku dan Abangku, Sampai."**

Warning : Human and country name used!, OC as the protagonist, OOC, typo(s), gaje, alur berantakan dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**OCs © Guardian of Mineral**

"Bicara Biasa."

"_Anggep aja mereka lagi ngomong pake bahasa Inggris dan ini transletannya._"

'_Ngomong dalam hati._'

AN :

_Hening_...

Harusnya sekarang kan ngerjain PR sejarah, kenapa malah ngetik? Bodo deh. yang penting Update.

Jawab Review yok!

**Yukari Wada **: Ini udah diupdate, selamat menikmati~

**LalaNur Aprilia **: DoD adalah sebuah permainan fenomenal pas jaman saya di SMP, dimana di permainan itu yang ketunjuk sama botol/pulpen/pensil/semacamnya akan disiksa. Ini udah diupdate, selamat menikmati~

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia **: Monggo, silahkan di follow~

**Someone **: Saya juga mau diajak terus ketemu sama personifikasi~, selamat menikmati updatetannya~

**MademoiselleNoir**: Sebenarnya saya ngambil nama Yono berdasarkan dua nama kakak kelas saya yang saya gabungkan namanya. Sifat mereka juga saya gabungin disini. Saya juga pernah baca fic itu kok, seru banget!

**Kambuhman **: Oke men! Ini udah diupdate, selamat menikmati~

**Sinetron laga **: Beneran ini fic ada humornya? #nangisterharu. Ini dapet inspirasi dari mimpi dan sebuah bentuk pelampiasan karena saya belum pernah ke luar negri T-T

Oke deh, Kita langsung aja yok! Selamat membaca ;D

* * *

**Yono POV**

Hal yang gue tahu, sekarang gue, Ratna dan Bu Kirana ada di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta menunggu keberangkatan pesawat kami.

"Bang." Panggil Ratna. "Tadi Bu Kirana bilang, kita mau ke gedung apa?"

"Gedung _World_—, Bu tadi gedung apa?"

"_World Meeting_. Udah kalian tenang aja, disana banyak kok temen-temen ibu." Kata Bu Kirana.

"I-Iya bu." Bukan maksudnya gue parno ataupun grogi sekarang masalahnya, di gedung itu pasti isinya orang-orang penting dengan pakaian formal terus –Eh, bentar— Bu Kirana kan guru bukan pejabat atau semacamnya kok bisa masuk ke gedung itu?

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian tapi sejam menurut gue, pesawat kita pun siap untuk ditumpangi. Begitu masuk ke dalam yang ternyata ini pesawat kelas SATU! SODARA-SODARA! Lutut gue lemes, adek gue langsung duduk di bangku yang deket jendela, sebenernya itu tempat gue tapi yah, sebagai kakak harus ngalah, iya gak?

Nggak juga sih.

**Yono POV END**

Begitu semua penumpang sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing, pramugari-pramugari pun berjalan mengecek sabuk pengaman dan menjelaskan tentang letak pintu, pelampung, terus yang buat alat bantu pernapasan dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Dan pesawat pun lepas landas.

_Time Skip_~ (Anggap aja mereka udah selesai _transit _di Singapura)

Pesawat Garuda itu akhirnya mendarat di negara yang disebut-sebut sebagai negara adikuasa selain Russia, yup! Amerika.

"Aduh, abang pusing." Kata Yono sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Makanya bang, jangan baca di pesawat. Kalo tidur, kacamatanya dilepas. Udah dibilangin berapa kali masih ngeyel aja."

"Lah, abang udah gitu dari sananya, mau gimana lagi." Kata Yono. "Dek, Bu Kirana mana?"

"Tuh. Lagi ngomong ama orang bule." Ratna menunjuk ke gurunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan bule.

"RATNA! YONO!" panggil Nesia dengan gestur menyuruh mereka ke tempatnya. Kedua anak itu pun mendekat. "Nah, ini salah satu temen ibu."

"Yo! The name isAlfred F. Jones! WELCOME TO AMERICA_!_" sapa America dengan semangat dan cengiran khasnya. Hey, Jones. Tak tahukah dirimu, kalau dua anak ini menatapmu dengan wajah melongo tak percaya.

Ratna mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. "Th-Thank you. It's so nice to meet you, sir."

Yono hanya menatap Alfred dengan mata yang dibelo-beloin.

**\OWO/**

Menit berikutnya, mereka semua sudah ada di mobil America. Dua personifikasi mengobrol dengan asiknya. Tak tahu, kalau kedua anak yang duduk di belakang menatap mereka dengan wajah (O.o?)

'_Bang!_' panggil Ratna. Tentu saja, dengan berbisik. '_Itu beneran temennya Bu Kirana?_'

'_Mana abang tahu, Nana. Abang agak gak percaya gitu._' Kata Yono.

'_Ya aku juga Banyon! Secara nih ya bang, tuh guru kan suka banget yang namanya ketawa-ketiwi sendiri pas ngeliatin tembok ruangannya. Kok bisa dapet temen bule kayak gitu?_'

'_Itulah dek. Sebuah keajaiban dunia._' Yono menepuk pundak adeknya. "Entah yang keberapa."

"Apa yang keberapa, Yono?" tanya Nesia.

"Koala terbang bu. Tadi, udah entah yang keberapa lewat." Alesan paling keren dari anak kuliahan.

**Yono POV**

Samar-samar gue ngedenger, Bu Kirana sama tuh temennya ngobrol terus ketawa-tawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kenapa samar-samar? Karena gue lagi setengah tidur, kalo adek gue? Udah tidur daritadi.

"Oh. _Mereka tertidur ya_, Nesia?"

"_Ya. Dan jangan pakai nama asliku_, America! _Bisa saja mereka masih samar-samar mendengar_."

"AHAHAHAHA! _Tenang saja_, Nesia! _Orang yang sudah tertidur, dia akan langsung menuju mimpinya! Apalagi mereka masih muda_."

Hah? Nesia? America? Kenapa mereka berdua manggil satu sama lain pake nama negara? Apa itu trend abad 20? Dan gue pun tertidur.

**(-o-)zZ**

"WUOHHHHHH!" gue dan Nana mangap berjamaah cuman gue tahan mulut Nana, cewek gak boleh mangap terlalu lebar setidaknya itu yang pacar bilang.

"_Well_! Selamat Datang di gedung _World Meeting_!"

Eh? Tuh bule Amerika bisa bahasa Indonesia? Oh. Baguslah, gue gak perlu belajar _grammar _sama Nana dari awal lagi.

Kita berempat pun masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Tas gue dan Nana udah dibawain sama orang-orang yang pake baju item-item kayak agen rahasia, asli gak nih agen rahasianya? Ntar gue kira mereka cuman cosplay doang lagi. Dan, wow.

Lorongnya bagus. Dan berkarpet merah, jadi berasa jalan di _red carpet _buat ngambil piala _awards_. Hahay! Jaga _image _men, harga diri lo sebagai abang dipertaruhkan disini.

Berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan akhirnya kita sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Perasaan gue agak gak enak sekaligus grogi. _Mr_. Alfred membuka pintunya, gandengan tangan gue dan Nana gue kuatin biar gak lepas, ceilah~. Dan pintu pun terbuka sepenuhnya...

Hal yang pertama kali gue lihat adalah...

Ada kursi yang melayang.

"ABANG! KURSI!" Nana –dengan aksi heroik dia– langsung meniban badan gue supaya gue dan dia tiarap.

Kayaknya kegaduhan di dalam ruangan itu –yang tadi gue sempet kira, ada hajatan orang sunatan di dalem– berhenti. Oh tidak, mereka menatap gue dan Nana. –kita jatoh dengan posisi badan gue udah setengah masuk ke dalam ruangan– Gue pun mengangkat kepala dan ketawa garing sebentar.

"_Maaf, telah menganggu acara anda semua. Silahkan dilanjutkan, kami akan pergi_." Kata Nana memberikan penjelasan. Soal cakap-cakap gue serahin ke dia, gue gak bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris.

"_Tidak, tidak. Justru kami yang harus minta maaf._" Kata yang pake baju hijau terus punya alis ... yang lebih tebel dibandingkan dosen gue.

"Kirana_, inikah anak-anak yang kau ajak itu_?" tanya yang bawa-bawa bunga mawar. Mukanya lebih mesum daripada temen gue.

"_Ya_." Bu Kirana menjawab sambil masuk terus berlutut di dekat gue. "Hei, kalian berdua. Mau sampai kapan tiban-tibanan seperti itu? Ayo bangun dan ke depan. Perkenalkan diri kalian."

"I-iya bu." Kata gue dan Nana secara bersamaan menjawab dan berdiri.

Dengan malu-malu, kita berjalan ke tempat yang paling depan dari meja oval panjang itu.

**Yono POV END**

Dua anak itu akhirnya berdiri di hadapan semua personifikasi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka diam. Semua personifikasi menunggu. Masih diam. Diam, diam dan diam sampai...

"Abang, balik badan bentar. Nana, mau ngomong sesuatu." Kata Ratna memecahkan keheningan. Dua anak itu berbalik badan dan berjongkok.

"_Ada apa dengan mereka, aru?_" tanya China.

"_Mungkin mereka malu, da._"

"Kesesesese, _mereka jadi tidak percaya diri karena aura _awesome_ yang kukeluarkan ini._"

"Ve~_, kalau begitu kita menunggu mereka sambil makan pasta!_"

"_Kau mau juga, _Roma~?"

"SHUT UP! IDIOTA!"

Dan berbagai kasak-kusuk khas _nation-nation_ tercinta ini.

**Ratna POV**

Gue gak ngerti apa yang lagi mereka omongin jadinya gue biarin aja.

"Abang tau apa yang pengen kamu omongin, Na." kata abang sambil bisik-bisik. "Nana grogi ya~?"

"Bang, suaranya gak usah kayak om-om mesum mau ngegoda cewek ABG deh." Gue mendengus. "Iya, aku grogi abis... temen-temen Bu Kirana cakep-cakep semua."

"Tapi, masih cakepan abang kan?"

"Kalau disamain sama Pangeran Kodok sih iya."

"Disamainnya... yang pas dia berubah jadi pangerannya kan?" abang udah nyengir onta.

"Bukan." Gue senyum nge-troll. "Tapi, yang pas dia jadi kodoknya."

"Ratna, Yono apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Bu Kirana diantara segala keributan yang ada.

"Pangeran Kodok, ibu!" Abang gue ngejawab.

Dan hening seketika...

Abang bego!

Ngapain soal pangeran kodok masih dibawa-bawa? Abang beneran mau jadi pangeran kodok! Baru juga dua detik hening, yang di belakang kita berisik lagi. Gue dan abang menatap mereka semua dengan mata hitam kita, berbeda dengan mereka yang warna matanya beda-beda. Rasanya kayak ngeliat kelereng yang warnanya mencolok sepasang-sepasang.

Seorang laki-laki yang berambut klimis –sepatu mengilat kayak orang penting– yang duduk disebrang kita, berdiri dan langsung menggebrak meja.

BRAK! – kenceng banget, men. Gue jadi kasihan sama mejanya.

"_KALIAN INI BISA LIHAT SITUASI SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK SIH?! LIHATLAH, DUA ANAK ITU MENATAP KALIAN DENGAN BINGUNG!_"

Semuanya hening dan menatap kita berdua. Abang udah nyenggol tangan, meminta gue buat ngomong ke mereka.

**Ratna POV END**

Ratna berdiri. Dia sedikit merapihkan kerah kemejanya, berdehem sebentar. "Emmm, _sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, Mr—_"

"Ludwig." Kata Germany.

"_Oke, Mr._ Ludwig. _Sebenarnya kami tidak apa-apa dengan kegaduhan tadi, kami sudah biasa akan hal seperti itu. _By the way anyway busway_, Namaku Ratna dan ini kakak laki-lakiku_," –Yono bangun dan langsung sok-sokan bergaya keren– "_namanya Banyon_."

_Hening_...

"Dek, kok nama abang "Banyon" sih?" tanya Yono sambil mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Lah, kan abang yang kekeh pengen dipanggil gitu sama aku. Ya, jadi salah abang sendiri dong!" Ratna balas mencubit lengan abangnya itu.

"Ratna, Yono hentikan saling cubit seperti itu." Kata Nesia. "_Mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliran kalian, _gentlemen."

England berdiri duluan tepat ketika kedua anak itu selesai mencubit satu sama lain. "Arthur Kirkland_, terima kasih karena telah mau menerima ajakan untuk kesini._"

"_Ya. Terima kasih kembali_." Kata Ratna sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah.

England hanya tersenyum lalu duduk kembali, yang disebelahnya kini memperkenalkan dirinya. Ah, Francis Bonnenfoy namanya. Lalu sebelahnya lagi yang berkuncir satu sama seperti Yono, oh, Yao Wang! Lalu yang punya aura ungu disebelahnya itu, Ivan Braginski! Yang sebelahnya lagi, tuh yang suka makan lagi _pasta_, Feliciano Vargas! Sebelahnya lagi yang mukanya mirip sama dia, Lovino Vargas! Yang lagi godain Lovino pake tomat, siapa sih? Oh, Antonio F. Cariedo. Terus, sebelahnya yang lagi narsis pake hp siapa? Siapa? Gilbert Beilschmidt! Akhirnya sampai ke orang yang terakhir —yang ada di sebelah Kirana— ia berdiri dan...

"Oh. Honda_-san_! _Lama tidak ketemu!_" pekik kedua anak itu.

"_Lama tidak ketemu juga, _Ratna_-chan_, Yono_-kun_." Balas Japan.

"_Kau sudah mengenal mereka berdua, Jap— maksudku Kiku?_" tanya Nesia.

"_Ya. Aku pernah bertemu mereka, tapi itu sudah dulu sekali_."

**Yono POV**

Kita kenal Honda_-san_ pas kita sekeluarga pergi ke Jepang. Waktu itu, Ratna –umur dia masih sekitar 4 tahun— kepisah...

...gara-gara gue.

_Hening..._

Bejat amat dulu gue jadi abang. Setelah seharian nyariin dia –dengan tangan ayah gue yang terus gamparin pipi gara-gara gue gak becus jagain Ratna— Honda-_san_ datang, membawa Ratna. Oh, itu adalah pengalaman hidup-mati yang gak akan pernah gue lupakan. Kenapa hidup-mati? Karena seandainya Ratna hari itu gak ditemuin, gue bakalan dibuang ke liang lahat sama ayah.

Hari ini, gue dan Ratna pun mengenal semua temen Bu Kirana cuman Bu Kirana bilang ini baru beberapa sebenarnya temen-temennya masih ada banyak lagi dan gue cuman berkomentar...

"Sesuatu banget, bu."

**Yono POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_...

.

.

* * *

Ah, sebelum kalian, para pembaca akan mengisi kolom review untuk kritik dan sarannya. Saya mengadakan polling, Ratna dan Yono akan diajak jalan-jalan ke negara yang ada di pilihan ini :

United State of America

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland

République française (French Republic)

Bundesrepublik Deutschland (Federal Republic of Germany)

Saya minta votenya ya, abis saya bingung dari empat negara diatas yang mana yang bakalan jadi yang pertama dikunjungi, oke?


End file.
